1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dustproof mask which is worn on a user's face for protecting the user from allergen such as natural dust, industrial dust, pollen, ticks, microorganism.
2. Prior Art
People fall ill from diseases such as pneumoconiosis, pollinosis, and various allergic diseases when inhaling air mixed with various dust, pollen, ticks and excretions of microorganisms. Various types of dustproof masks have been put on the market for preventing people from being attacked with such diseases.
In conventional ear hanging dustproof masks for covering a mouth and a part of a nose of a wearer or user, there are various types from the simplest mask made of gauze to relatively high performance masks provided with various filters. However, there has not been a substantially conventional dustproof mask which has simultaneously satisfied all three conditions indispensable for the dustproof mask, namely, high dust catching performance, low inhalation resistance and comfortableness when wearing the mask.